Super Saturn 1: Urban Zombies Ate My Neighbours!
by WeirdCapedGuy
Summary: When the zombies that once attacked Threed return on a quest for world domination, an unlikely hero dons his mask and cape and takes it upon himself to save the day!
1. The Wacky Beginning

**Chapter 1: The Wacky Beginning**

Saturn Valley is a small community located in the middle of nowhere. Okay, that's a lie. However, it is not on any map, and it's fairly easy to get to: You just need to avoid (or beat down) the zombies and walking alligators living on the path, and venture through a cave infested with man-eating violent roaches. Leave the cave, and Dakota! You're in Saturn Valley. The aforementioned path (the one inhabited by zombies and gators) has a giant waterfall named Grapefruit Falls, which is important because now I'm going to give some backstory.

A long time ago, a horrible pile of bile named Master Belch built an expansive factory behind Grapefruit Falls, kidnapping hundreds of Mr. Saturns so they can produce Fly Honey, Belch's favorite food. It tastes delicious to him, but it's horrible to everyone else. One day, a group of legendary children – Ness, Paula, Jeff, and Poo, defeated the disgusting blob and sent him packing, rescuing the Mr. Saturns and saving their village. One of these kidnapped Mr. Saturns was named Zoomer; I'll get to the name in a minute.

The Valley is primarily walled in by the various caves throughout it, but it's not closed off to the rest of the world by any means. The houses in the village are cylindrical, with coned roofs with a ring around the brim, like the planet from which they take their name. It is also a cliffy area, featuring dozens of peaks and ledges; these are great for spying on enemies. In the middle of the lower level of the village is a pond that provides natural water, and on the upper level is a spring, which provides calmness and recovers injuries. There is also a hospital and a shop. Oddly, the hospital is the exact same size as every other building in the valley.

Zoomer's name is derived from the fact that he had a habit of saying "zoom!" a lot during his youth, one of the many verbal tics the Mr. Saturn's have. Other tics include "Boing," which is likely the most famous, and in some cases, a Mr. Saturn will blurt out "Dakota!" What that means is unknown, but such tics are part of their charm. When Zoomer was freed, he decided to become the protector Saturn Valley deserves, but not the one it needs right now. Like every other Mr. Saturn, he is small, has big ol' eyebrows, peach in color, and has two whiskers on each side of his face. When he fights crime, he wears a blue mask and cape, cleverly hiding his true identity. Although he lacks hands and arms, his small feet provide enough "oomf!" to take down any villain he encounters.

This story begins with Zoomer returning to his home after a long day of crimefighting. He rushes through the door, cape tailing behind him, hoping not to give his residence away.

"Phew! Made it. Boing!" He said to himself as he closed the door behind him. Zoomer shook his mask and cape off, and they fell to the floor. He pushed an armchair over to the door, hopped up, and looked through the round window. Nobody was looking in his direction, so he figured that he was safe. It was also the dead of night, so everybody would be asleep. He put the chair back where it belonged: near a coffee table, and climbed into his bed.

"Wow! Such adventures I've had. Many foes I have faced. What does tomorrow have? Zoom!" He blurted out as he drifted off to sleep.

CRASH! A brick was thrown through one of his windows. The sound of the glass shattering startled Zoomer and he jumped out of bed, panicking. Several other impacts followed at other houses in the valley; in fact, every house received a brick in its window. Each brick had a folded piece of paper on it, attached to the brick by a red elastic band. Like Zoomer, the other Saturns panicked, wondering what just happened. They gathered outside, bricks balancing on their heads, reading the letters.

All of them said the same thing:

"Hello!

"We are looking for a new place of residence. As our old hometown was demolished and we learned about your lovely village, we were wondering if we could establish a meeting to see if our humble community could move in there. We have no desire to force you from your homes – if you refuse, we will understand.

"Thank you."

There was no name, address, or phone number at the bottom of the letter or on the other side of the paper. How these drifters were meant to be contacted was anyone's guess. Unless that was the point?

"How do we contact them? Dakota!" Said a Mr. Saturn.

"I don't know. Boing!" replied another.

Everyone acknowledged the rather creepy nature of the letter quickly. Numerous questions also arose, the biggest being: Who _are_ these people? Why was their hometown demolished? Why is there no contact information? Why does the letter smell like death?

Zoomer noticed the horrible odor before the others did. It reminded everyone of Master Belch, but with a touch of death. The smell was like that of rotten flesh, but boiled. It burned the nostrils, resulting in everybody throwing the letters and the bricks in the central pond. Yes, this was a bad idea, but worse has happened to that water-filled hole.

The Mr. Saturns pondered what the letter was trying to relay, but none of their questions were answered and they decided to ignore it for the time being. They all headed back to their huts and returned to their beds.

Zoomer, however, was nobody's fool. He knew something was going to happen. His eyes darted around the valley, looking for a clue, anything that would tip him off. He saw nothing. There wasn't a single suspicious looking fellow, not a blatantly evil creature, not even a robot of some kind making bleep and bloop noises in sight.

On the path leading up to the valley were a group of zombies. Their skin was a sickly, dark blueish-green. Their bright, red eyes would pierce through even the blackest black hole, and they wore nothing but red shorts. One of them peeked around the bend and saw Zoomer standing by his front door, eyeing the vicinity. The zombie chuckled to himself at the sight, and let his four friends know what he saw.

"So, there doesn't seem to be anyone outside other than one Mr. Saturn. You'd think a place like this would have _something_ resembling security. What should we do?"

"Well," one of the other zombies cued, "I'd say we tell the boss. He'd be pleased to know how unguarded the place is."

They all agreed on this plan of action, and scurried through the cave and to the cemetery in Threed. Nothing had changed there. The hole from the Sky Runner remained; in fact, it was declared a landmark of the town following the defeat of Giygas. The zombies jumped down the hole and made their way to a large room, which had a single coffin on the east end of the room and a wooden throne chair at northern end. This room normally leads to another large room, but the following path was blocked off by the zombies themselves for unspecified reasons.

"Your Majesty," a zombie said. "We have scoped out Saturn Valley, and we believe that it would be the perfect place to begin our mission."

The zombie King swiveled around in his chair. He looked just like the other zombies, but he was wearing a plastic crown and a white towel for a cape.

"Excellent! But, how are their brains?" asked the King.

"Uh, delicious, we'd guess?" said one of the minions. This was the biggest problem with the zombie King. He was a little too enthusiastic about feasting on brains. Despite being a great leader, his love of brains got in the way occasionally.

"Delicious? Magnificent! What did you discover while spying on the village?"

"The Mr. Saturns don't seem to have any way of fighting. They just have small feet. We can just seize it overnight if you wish."

The zombie King pondered this for a moment, but decided against it.

"No! We will give them a day to figure out the meaning of our letter. We attack the following night, when they have let their guard down. Then, we rush in, kill them, and steal their brains!" He let out an evil laugh at his villainy.

Back at Saturn Valley, Zoomer retreated back to his house.

"That was strange. Who sent that letter? Zoom!"

He drifted off to sleep while thinking about it.


	2. Zombie Fightin' Blues

Zoomer woke up early the following morning to get a head start on his superhero duties. It wasn't terribly early – 8AM is the average wakeup time for Saturn Valley. However, Zoomer needed to get out quickly, since he did not want anyone to learn his identity. He nudged his mask over his foot and jerked it upwards, throwing the mask into the air and landing perfectly around his head. He did the same thing with his cape, and the band slipped just under his nose. Now that he was disguised, he was ready to head out and fight crime!

Super Saturn peered out his windows and the glass hole on his front door. Nobody had gone outside yet, meaning he was in the clear. He opened the door and poked his head out a little, just to make sure he could head out without being spotted. Still, he saw nobody else. He left out, closed the door, and swiftly hopped for the hills to his left. He hid behind a ledge to stay out of sight and carried on, staying on the lookout for villains and bad guys. Zoomer hummed his theme song, which he wrote.

"Super Saturn, Super Saturn, fighting crime all day! With a zoom-zoom here and a boing-boing there, bad guys go away! Boing!" It was corny, terrible, and would make Walt Disney blush. Zoomer knew this, which is why he thought it was so fitting for him.

When the valley stretch ended and he was without a ledge to walk on, he was now in the Dusty Dunes Desert. The area was unrelentingly hot, and you could get sunstroke just by acknowledging the desert exists. Even the Devil would flinch if you stepped on the sand, road, or rocks with bare feet. Needless to say, this was a problem for the Mr. Saturns, since they never wore shoes or anything else to cover their feet. Many people have ventured through the desert in search of gold, treasure, or a long, unpleasant adventure. Even if people don't succumb to heatstroke or dehydration, the many, many horrors living in the desert are around. The most infamous of them all is the Smilin' Sphere, a bronze orb that's grinning. People have been known to fight it off and receive a face full of explosions and shards from its body in return. That's right, you fend this thing off and it just blows up in your face. How rude!

Zoomer was hit in the face hard by the blazing heat, along with an unpleasant breeze that blew sand into his face. He hacked and coughed violently when the sand hit him, and his eyes profusely watered as the grains battered his eyes.

"I immediately regret this decision! Boing!" Super Saturn grumbled. He walked along the giant rocks, but for whatever reason, he was not in pain. The soles of his feet had been through his abuse so many times, he did not even notice how hot the rocks were. However, his eyes were still being whapped with sand, blinding him on his trek. It was easy to shake the sand away, but his walk was not made any easier.

He almost died from relief when he saw the tunnel that lead to Fourside. Zoomer squealed in joy and hurried for it, still having to bat away the shake the sand away from his eyes. Finally, he reached his salvation, and was no longer being hit by the wind and sand. It was much preferable to being in the desert.

"Finally!" Zoomer exclaimed. There was still a breeze, but it was refreshing instead of burdening. He headed to Fourside, but instead of a bustling metropolis filled with hardworking people, he saw something rather startling and upsetting.

Zombies. Zombies everywhere.

Super Saturn's eyes widened at the horrible sight, remembering the zombie outbreak in Threed from years earlier. While the Mr. Saturns did not interfere then, as it did not concern them, Zoomer felt a need to try and help.

The undead were running every which way, converting anyone they captured into a brain-munching person. A zombie chased down a man in a business suit, jump, and tackle this poor sap to the ground. It grabbed his arm and sank his teeth into it, tearing away a chunk of flesh and giggling when blood started gushing from the wound like a geyser, then went on its merry way to do the same thing to more victims. The felled man's skin slowly changed from his regular skin tone into a sickly greenish-blue, his eyes roll to the back of his head, and disgruntled groans coming from his mouth.

"Oh, no!" Super Saturn said as he watched the horror. He needed to act, but what would he do, and where would he start? The undead were running wild in the streets, and were not going to heed the order to stop from a two foot tall ball with whiskers.

A zombie wandered by the tunnel, spotted the hero, and started making tracks for him. This zombie, as well as the others, were quite nimble and regularly ran up to their victims.

The undead one opened its arms wide, as if it was going to try and grab Zoomer and ran for him, but Super Saturn jumped over the zombie before he could be snagged to avoid the unwanted hug. When the zombie turned around to try and attack again, Super Saturn jogged to his enemy and jumped once again, but nowhere near as high, and headbutted the undead one in the chest.

"Gyuargh!" the zombie groaned. It was a primal noise, one that no ordinary human could make. The zombie heaved and stumbled back, clenching its hands into fists when it stood properly again.

Zoomer backed away, but the fiend sauntered after him. The zombie raised its right fist and prepared to punch the masked one, but the strike was much too slow to come even close to hitting him. Super Saturn jumped once again and delivered a swift kick to the side of the zombie's head, knocking it off balance and sending it fumbling into a tunnel wall, where he bonked his head and passed out, slumping to the floor.

"That was odd," Zoomer said and checked on the fallen zombie. He gently nudged it with his foot, but there was no response. He was definitely down for the count. Zoomer decided not to waste time and headed to Fourside, hoping the rest of the zombies would be just as easy to defeat. He wouldn't mind a fight – it came with the job – but he wanted to save his strength if it was possible.

Super Saturn left the tunnel and walked down Fourside's first road, which split to the northeast and to the northwest. Intuition told him to go east, but his gut told him to go west. There were zombies scattered everywhere in the city, which was one of Zoomer's biggest concerns: No matter which way he went, he would be unable to help the other part of the city.

"What a predicament. Dakota!" he said.

"Bwruaaaarrrrrgh," came a low, guttural murmuring. Super Saturn looked left and saw another zombie running up to him. It obviously had the intent to kill, so Zoomer gave it some priority. He couldn't save the citizens of Fourside when he was dead, could he? I mean, he could try, but his progress wouldn't be very impressive. When the zombie was just inches away from the masked hero, Super Saturn threw out his stubby little foot and tripped the zombie. It tumbled as it tried to regain its balance, but ultimately collapsed on the ground. Splat! Zoomer carried on to save more of the metropolis's citizens, but stayed on the lookout for more of those no-good brain munchers.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! No! No! Get away from me, zombie! Shoo! Shoo!" somebody screamed. Zoomer looked behind him and saw a new age retro hippie backing away from a zombie, but it was starting to pick up speed, and there was no way the long-haired man would get away from it if he turned around.

"No time to lose!" Zoomer exclaimed. He rushed to the scene and tackled the zombie to the ground on its side. "Run! Rune while you can! Zoom!" Super Saturn said to the retro hippie, who did exactly that and ran for the hills. The zombie picked himself up, but Super Saturn delivered a hefty kick to its head, knocking it down again and knocking it out. It made one last groan before its lights went out.

At that point, another zombie returned the favor and kicked Zoomer aside, sending the hero rolling across the ground and into the streets.

"Oof!" Super Saturn grunted when he finally stopped rolling. He got up, but the frantic stumbling disoriented him. His balance was shot and he could barely see; everything was blurry, spinning, and doubled. Zoomer swiftly shook himself, hoping to regain his visibility. Like everything else that's written by somebody who writes themselves into a corner every other sentence, it worked! Zoomer was not longer dizzy or seeing double, but instead he stood confidently and steadfast, leering at the zombie that kicked him. Then, he began pacing back and forth, but still watched the undead one, contemplating his next move.

The zombie, tired of waiting for Zoomer, decided to take matters into its own hands and approached him again, uttering unpleasant chomping sounds to make its intentions clear. Before it could fulfill its hungry desires, Super Saturn did the only thing he could think of, and that was to jump. Up into the air he went, coming down upon the zombie's head. He then pushed himself off of the zombie's head with his right foot, propelling himself into the air again, but sending the undead man face-first into the cement road. Crunch! The awful sound its teeth snapping and falling out of its mouth was loud and made Zoomer shudder; he knew the zombie was once a regular person, but now? It was just a hollow mockery of its past self. He did not know if this zombie had dental insurance, but if it did, the insurance would skyrocket now.

For every zombie Super Saturn brought down, it seemed like dozens more came to take their place. It was like a hydra, but deader and more horrible. Super Saturn _did_ fight a hydra once, but that's for a completely different story. He realized that even less progress would be made this way, and instead needed to take out large groups of zombies simultaneously. Where he could get such a weapon to do just that was beyond him. Unless…

"The department store! Boing!" Zoomer said, as if he had reached some kind of enlightenment. He weaseled his way through the zombie-filled metropolis, taking down any zombie that got in his way. Kicking, headbutting, shoving, anything he had at his disposal, he used. He didn't have much, but Super Saturn had been fighting crime for so long, he knew what would work and what would fail.

Finally, he arrived at the department store, a four storey building that was once taken over by random monsters and the Department Store Mook, a green squid-like creature. Although zombies were loitering around the entrance, none of them noticed Zoomer or, if they did, were unaware of his intentions and decided he wasn't worth converting.

Super Saturn barged through the doors and quickly closed them, but took a minute to catch his breath. All the running and fighting was starting to wear him down. The clerks at the bottom floor's check-out desk looked at him with an odd stare.

"Who in the world are you?" asked the blonde haired clerk.

"I am Super Saturn! Boing!" Zoomer replied.

"That's great," said the other clerk, who wore glasses. "As long as you're wearing that mask and cape, how about saving our butts?"

"Why don't you try and save yourselves?" Zoomer asked, indignantly.

"'Cause I'm on break right now. My lunch comes first, saving the store comes later!" said the glasses-wearing clerk. Super Saturn groaned in disdain and made his way through the store, heading up to the forth floor. Instead of taking the elevators, he ran. There _was_ an emergency going on, after all.

At the back of the forth floor was a door, and that's exactly what Zoomer was hoping to find. He hurried through the door and slammed it shut, and there he was: the arms dealer. He was a muscular man wearing black shades, green camouflage, and black steel toed boots. His 6'8" stature made him look all the more intimidating, but he was actually quite a friendly and respectable fellow. He just happened to have lots and lots of weapons with him.

"Hey, it's Super Saturn!" the arms dealer said. His voice was a rich baritone. "How's it hangin'?"

"Hi, hi, hi! I'm fine, but got no time for small talk! I need weapons! Zoom!"

"I got what you need. Whatcha want?" the arms dealer asked.

"Something to defeat zombies. Boing!"

The arms dealer thought for a minute. He knew that zombies were attacking Fourside, but something that would defeat them? There was nothing he had that could singlehandedly beat them all. When Super Saturn explained that he wanted to take out groups of them, the arms dealer had the perfect weapons for the job: Super Bombs. He opened a large cardboard box that was sitting on the right corner at the back of the room.

"If you want to take out those zombies, you'll need something that has a huge blast radius. These Super Bombs have exactly that."

"Excellent!" Zoomer exclaimed. "I don't want to kill them. Just drive them away."

"These'll still do the trick. I've never seen one of these actually kill people. Monsters, yes. But not people."

"Okay!" Super Saturn said. He glanced at the potent explosives; they looked like regular bombs, but were about the size of an old computer monitor, round, and navy blue instead of black, like regular bombs. Zoomer and the arms dealer hauled the box to the roof of the department store, which was no easy task, by any means. The box was heavy and difficult to shove, but after an hour of straining and shoving, they had reached the roof. They had to head up a flight of stairs, which added half an hour to their walk, but they still had time to try and save the city. Zombies were still running around, and people were still screaming and running away.

"How do we do this?" Super Saturn asked.

"Well," the arms dealer began. He took a bomb out of the box and set it down, kneeling beside it to show Zoomer how to use it. "Push this small, red button here," he did exactly as he said, "and then…bombs away!"

The arms dealer rolled the Super Bomb to the edge of the roof and pushed it over, sending it falling down and into a cluster of zombies.

When the bomb hit the ground, it loudly exploded. The noise was unbelievable; even the arms dealer was surprised by how noisy it was and blocked his ears. Zoomer hadn't expected it to be so loud, jumping from the shock. A plume was created from the explosion and knocked the zombies in the vicinity aside. They went flying through the air and either crashing into things, or just fell down when their 'flight' stopped. Like the arms dealer said, none of the zombies died; they were all knocked out cold. They would be out for some time, which gave our hero and the weapon salesman another opportunity to drop more bombs.

The explosion caught the attention of zombies from all around the metropolis, heading over to see what all the commotion was about. None of them batted an eye when they saw their fallen brethren; instead, they looked up at the department store roof and saw the mad bombers.

One of the zombies decided to try and barge into the store, tackling the front doors but was just knocked back to the ground. The doors were locked, and were quite strong. The zombie returned to the hive as they wondered how they should proceed. They couldn't seize the building, that's for sure.

And that's when something completely unexpected happened: They began climbing the wall. A few zombies dug their fingers into the steel hide of the building and started making their way up to the roof. Super Saturn and the arms dealer had not anticipated this, and started wondering what they should do to knock it down.

"I got an idea!" the arms dealer said. He pulled out a machine gun and aimed at the undead climbers. He shot at the one on the left side of the building, just missing its fingertips. This was his intention: To shock the zombies so they'd go plummeting back to the ground. It worked! The zombie lost its grip and fell back to the group. Thud!

When the zombie on the right side of the building saw what happened, it picked up the pace. It made guttural chattering sounds, making Zoomer think this was the zombie that he used as a springboard earlier. But, the arms dealer caught on quickly and shot at that zombie's finger tips, but, he actually put a bullet through one of its fingers. Ouch! The zombie squealed in pain and went tumbling down like the zombie before it.

Now that they had every zombie in the city together, Super Saturn and the arms dealer got another Super Bomb, pushed the button, and rolled it over to the roof. The zombies all stared, confused, at this giant sphere that fell towards them. While they weren't completely stupid and moved out of the way when it landed, they were all blasted every which way when it detonated.

**KAAAAABLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAM!**

Zombie bodies were strewn about the city grounds, all knocked out and bruised from the blast. Their bodies had burn marks, albeit light ones. Still, it would hurt for quite some time. Zoomer worried about what would happen to the zombies if they returned to normal: although zombies could take quite a lot of abuse, humans were much frailer. Would their injuries worsen if they became regular humans again? It was an unpleasant thought, to say the least.

However, he was comforted by the fact that the zombies had been defeated for the time being. That was the most important thing right now.

"Well, that escalated quickly!" said the arms dealer.

"You said it. Dakota!" agreed Super Saturn.

They left the department store and stood at its front steps outside. Super Saturn looked at the innumerable zombie not-quite corpses lying around the city. He knew the zombies would be back up in a few days, but that was plenty of time for him to solve this debacle.

"So, Supes, whatcha gonna do now?" asked the arms dealer.

"Well," began Zoomer. "I'm heading to Onett. Gonna talk to Captain Strong about the zombies. I'll see you later. Boing!"

"Good luck, Super Saturn," the arms dealer replied as the hero went running to Onett.


	3. The Third Chapter

The Zombie King was not pleased with his underlings. Their defeat in Fourside was beyond embarrassing. It was humiliating. Disheartening. Most of all, it was _infuriating_.

"YOU FOOLS!" The Zombie King screamed as he watched the news report about the zombie's ruinous defeat. Saying he was unhappy would be an understatement. The King stood up and started walking around the room, ranting to himself. "How could those imbeciles lose so _terribly_? Did _none_ of them think to_ move out of the way of the __**bomb**_?!" He stormed over and punched the wall in frustration. "Those morons ought to consider themselves lucky. If they were here at the moment, their heads would _roll_!"

He returned to his chair and sighed in disappointment. Hundreds of his own henchmen were brought down in the blink of an eye. The King clenched the ends of the chair's armrests and screamed, "EVERYONE! GET IN HERE!"

Zombies came flooding in from the room that had been sealed off, and some emerged from the cemetery, climbing down the ladder that leads outside. They stood at attention, in front of their King. Everyone realized that he was angry the minute they set foot in the room and saw his scowl.

"Uh oh, the boss looks mad!" whispered a zombie to another.

"Yeah, I wonder what happened?" asked the zombie in response.

The King cleared his throat before speaking. "Gentlemen! Turn your attention to the television."

The zombies tilted their heads to the left and looked at the television that was hanging off the wall. On the screen was the news story about the infestation in Fourside. The King changed the channel with his remote control to other news stations; all of them were covering the story. He switched channels every time it showed our heroes dropping the Super Bombs onto the horde.

"Do you see what happened today? Do you understand _why_ I'm disappointed in that particular group? Do you understand that I _will_ have your heads if this happens again?" the zombie King asked dryly.

"We got it!" said one of the zombies in the back.

"Good!" their King said. "Now, how do you think we should proceed?"

"I was thinking we just go for a full invasion!" said one of the zombies at the front row. "Take everybody by surprise, y'know?"

The zombies chatted among themselves about the plan. They agreed that it was not a terrible plan, but by now, many people were aware of their existence.

"No, that's the beauty of it! If all of us attack any part of the world as a horde, they would be outnumbered! It might take some time for us to take 'em all down, but it could still work!"

The King rubbed his chin, grinning mischievously. "I like it! Congratulations, you get to be the first one to take your pick at the brain buffet."

"Yay!" the zombie exclaimed.

"When should we attack?" another zombie asked, this one also in the back.

"And _where_?" a zombie from the back spoke up.

The King took a more serious tone. "Oh, _that's_ easy. Saturn Valley."

"Saturn Valley?" asked a zombie in the front row.

"Yes, Saturn Valley. That caped crusader was a Mr. Saturn, and Saturn Valley is where they live. Normally, I would say we try and take on Fourside again, but after that little disappointment, I believe it would be better to take down the ones who can best us. And besides, I've never tried Mr. Saturn brains before. I'm curious as to what those taste like."

"Now, when are we going to attack?" asked the zombie who asked that same question from before.

"We attack tonight. While they're off in dreamland, we strike and turn them into one of our own. If we can catch that masked hero, they won't stand a chance!" He laughed manically at his explanation and plan.

"Hail the King!" the zombie minions chanted.

By now, Super Saturn had arrived in Onett, a small town where many adventures have begun. It was a quaint town, not very rowdy like some of the other locales, but it has seen its fair share of chaos. When Giygas' invasion had reached its peak, the town was overrun with aliens, zombies, living inanimate objects, the works, more or less. Before, it just had the occasional hostile runaway dog, a snake, or a spiteful crow. Once Giygas was defeated, the town returned to normal and life carried on as usual. When he set foot in Onett, it was nighttime.

Zoomer chose to talk to the Onett police force instead of Fourside's, as the city's police were notoriously corrupt. Although they no longer served Monotoli, several other business conglomerates had them by their pinkies. It was easy to corrupt them, too. You just had to wave a bill in front of their face, and it would hypnotize them. They would become your slaves instantly. On the rare occasion it _did not_ work, you just had to wave it again.

The police station rested in the middle-right of town, but rested near the edge of it. Although they are very competent at their job, they have the terrible habit of closing and blocking roads for no particular reason. Last year, they achieved the world record for Most Roads Blocked in a Year, having blocked the streets of Onett 748 times. They are hoping to break the record this year. Super Saturn wasn't particularly fond of them, but he and Captain Strong were great friends.

Super Saturn nudged the door open with his large nose and headed inside. One of the police officers was sitting at a desk with his legs up on it, reading a newspaper. He lowered the paper so he could see who came in.

"Oh, it's you. I was hoping it would be the guy we sent out for coffee," said the cop. He did not seem thrilled about seeing the hero.

Super returned the favor by asking, "Is Captain Strong here?"

"He's in the back, practicing his Super Ultra Mango-Tango Foxtrot Martial Arts. Knock yourself out."

Zoomer ventured down the corridor to the door at the end of it. He heard many, many unpleasant noises behind the door; it sounded like there was a huge fight going on in the room. The sounds of punches, kicks, and things breaking were loud and clear, as were the battle cries from whoever else was in the room. It sounded completely one-sided, so whoever Captain Strong was facing picked a bad day to anger him.

Nonetheless, Super Saturn approached the door and bonked his head against it a few times to knock. All the noise stopped after the final knock, and the door soon opened. There was Captain Strong, looking proud as ever. Strong often wore a black jacket and was never seen without his moustache and aviator glasses. Like his name implies, he's made of pure muscle.

"Super Saturn! How've you been?" asked the Captain. His voice was a rich baritone.

"Kay-o!" Super Saturn replied.

"Well, don't just stand there like a ninny. Come on in!"

The police Captain opened the door and let the hero in. The fight that had occurred in the room was a lie; there was no broken furniture, no battered bodies strewn about, not a crack or a bruise on anything. There was a large coffee table in the middle of the room, surrounded by brown, leather and comfy couches. Super Saturn and Captain Strong took a seat on the couches facing each other so they could talk face to face. Strong offered the hero a coffee, but Zoomer declined.

"So, what brings you here? It must be pretty important," said Captain Strong, who took a sip of his coffee.

"Zombies back. Dakota!" Super Saturn said. Captain Strong spit his coffee out in shock, splattering the wall with the black drink.

"You must be joking! We sent those zombies packing!" the Captain reiterated.

Super Saturn shrugged. "They're back anyway."

Captain Strong put his coffee mug on the table and sighed. Well, I guess the only thing we can do is send 'em packing again!"

"How?" Super Saturn asked.

"Well," Captain Strong began. "You _did_ take out a bunch of 'em in Fourside. I imagine that you don't wanna do that again, though."

"Bombs are heavy. Zoom!"

"Yeah. I'm not really sure how I can help, though. I mean, I've got guns, a night stick, a Billy club, mace, a flail, a rocket launcher, a bazooka, a Gatling gun, a nail gun, a flamethrower, a—"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" screamed a loud scream from the front desk. Super Saturn and Captain Strong exchanged concerned glances, and headed out to the hallway to see what was going on. The officer at the front desk was hiding under the desk and shaking, but that meant nothing when they saw the real issue:

Zombies had arrived in Onett.

"Uh-oh," Super Saturn uttered.

"Yep," agreed Captain Strong.

All of the undead were making tracks for the police station, as if they knew Super Saturn was there. This curiosity was answered when one of the zombies at the front declared, "Hey! There's Super Saturn! Get him!"

The zombies stormed the police station and barreled towards the two, who turned around and retreated into Captain Strong's lounge. Despite how easy it was for the zombies to rip the station's doors off their hinges, the lounge door, which was no different, was extremely difficult for them to tear at. This may have been because Captain Strong was standing with his back to the door and had his arms spread against it. He _was_ made of pure muscle, after all. The zombies, although they could break the door down, slammed and threw themselves against it.

"Move!" Super Saturn ordered to Strong.

"What?" Captain Strong asked, confused.

"I'll take zombies down! You go! Boing!"

"Nope!" Strong replied. "I can keep these zombies out! You need to go and make sure Saturn Valley isn't under attack!"

A look of horror spread across Super Saturn's face. He never even thought that Saturn Village could be attacked by the zombies. Still, it didn't feel right for him to leave the police captain all alone.

"Just go!" Captain Strong belted. "Save your homeland!"

Super Saturn headed towards the lounge's window on the east wall and opened it, but he still hesitated. He looked at Captain Strong, who screamed, "GO!"

After one last glance, Super Saturn hopped onto the windowsill and out of the room and onto the front lawn of the police department. Once he landed, he heard the sound of the door cracking and crashing down. Captain Strong yelled something indecipherable, but it was most likely a battle cry. The last thing from the police station Zoomer heard was the sound of a gun cocking.

Super Saturn did not look back as he rushed for Saturn Valley, catching people's attention as he ran through the streets of Onett, Twoson, and Threed. When he arrived at Saturn Valley, what he saw was not pretty.

The Mr. Saturns of Saturn Valley were engaged in a standoff with the zombies that had invaded the village, both sides standing in the centre of the small town. At the front of the zombie army stood their King, the white-towel-for-a-cape wearing one. His plastic crown also remained. The only difference was that the King was holding a staff. It was a silver rod with a golden ball at the top, and was roughly the same height as the King. He was clutching the staff in his right hand.

"Now, all you listen here! Unless you want to tell us the identity of Super Saturn, as you call him, we will waste no time devouring your brains!"

"Super Saturn? Zoom!" said one of the Mr. Saturns, confused.

"Yes, Super Saturn. We know that he is from here, obviously. But, I want to know _which_ one of you he is!"

"We don't know. Boing!" replied another Mr. Saturn. The Zombie King huffed and aggravation. The standoff wavered back and forth like this for a while, with the Zombie King asking for the identity of Super Saturn and getting no response. Eventually, he got fed up and slammed his staff on the ground.

"_ENOUGH!_" the Zombie King belted. He clenched his other hand into a fist. "I can see none of you wish to cooperate. That's fine, because I was growing tired of eating human brains. Your brains will make an excellent substitute!" While the King still had not tasted Mr. Saturn brains and had no idea how they would taste, he hoped at this threat would get him the response he wanted. Unfortunately, the Mr. Saturns all stared and muttered to each other in confusion.

"Why our brains?" asked a Mr. Saturn in the middle row.

"Not sure. Bing!" replied another.

"Seize them!" ordered the King. His minions started moving in, but were stopped when Super Saturn jumped down from a cliff and blocked their way.

"Not so fast! Zoom!" declared Super Saturn. The zombies stopped dead in their tracks.

"Super Saturn! Finally, I have found you. But, if you would be so kind, could you move out of the way, so I can eat the villagers' brains?"

"Can't do! Dakota!" Super Saturn replied, standing confidently.

The Zombie King scowled. "If you won't move, then you will be destroyed!"

But Super Saturn remained where he was, staring at the King, who glared back. It was a tense situation, but no matter how many threats the King made, he knew that Super Saturn would never surrender.

"Let's fight! Zoom!" declared the hero. The Zombie King grinned and dropped his staff.


	4. Making A Stand

Super Saturn and the Zombie King circled each other, never taking their eyes away from the other combatant. Even though he lacked fists, Super Saturn would have his raised if he had them. The Zombie King had a confident smirk as he observed his opponent's movements; Super Saturn seemed a tad shaky, likely from the events in Fourside and the unknown fate of Captain Strong. Even though the hero was rattled from those incidents, he would still give it his all to defeat the Zombie King.

After circling each other six or seven times, the King made the first move and threw his foot out, smacking Super Saturn's nose with the sole of his foot. The very tip of his nose caved in, but it was undone the minute the undead King withdrew his foot. Super Saturn stumbled back, mumbling to himself, "Ow! Ow!"

When Zoomer recuperated from the attack, he headbutted the zombie's chest and shoved him away. The King fell onto his back and hit his head on the ground. Bonk! The impact gave him a small headache that went away after a few seconds. Nonetheless, Zoomer's attack knocked the wind out of him. The King could barely focus as he desperately tried to fill his lungs with air, but his breaths were so short that there was no difference in his breathing.

Finally, the King got the breath he needed, and he was finally able to draw in air. Super Saturn watched, confused. This sort of thing had never happened to him or any of the other Mr. Saturns, and he was glad he never had to go through it before. Once the King had recovered, he lifted himself off the ground and returned to the fray.

Super Saturn and the Zombie King ran towards each other, but before the King could attack, the hero jumped up, pressed his foot on the back of the zombie's noggin, and jumped; it was the same tactic he used on another zombie in Fourside. Unfortunately, the King knew about this attack and did not go tumbling and get a mouthful of dirt. Instead, he darted around and roundhouse kicked Super Saturn as he was coming down; the attack was a swift one, sending Zoomer hurdling and tumbling over to a cliff wall.

The King walked over and grabbed Zoomer's single hair, pulling him upwards. "Do you see what happens when you try to stop me?"

Super Saturn was not down for the count, however; he was still completely focused on the fight. As the zombie leader made a spectacle of him, Zoomer started thinking of a plan. There was nothing he could do to break free of his grip. He needed to act fast.

That's when he had an idea! Although he could fidget and twitch all he wanted, the King was not going to let the hero out of his grip. So, while the zombie's leader rambled on, Super Saturn turned around and lightly kicked the King on his cheek. To his surprise, it worked! The King was so shocked from the attack, he dropped Zoomer and the vigilante landed perfectly on the ground.

"That was a clever move, Super Saturn! I wasn't expecting it," commented the King.

"Thanks!" Super Saturn replied.

"I just hope you know that my zombie brethren and I _will_ turn the world into a planet of undead. Once you're out of the way, we will begin our quest for world domination!"

"Kay-o."

With a deft punch, the Zombie King sent Super Saturn tumbling away and falling onto his back. Zoomer was already feeling exhausted, and the fight had only been going on for a few minutes. Maybe it was because few of the criminals he faced had strength comparable to the undead King. Super Saturn needed to figure out a way to defeat the Zombie King, but what could he do? The hero was bruised pretty badly; he looked like he had come back from a bar brawl, and he was the loser. Or, maybe he went out to destroy some orcs, but the orcs destroyed him instead. Needless to say, Zoomer was in pretty bad shape. However, using the determination he was known for, he got right back up and snarled at the zombie.

As the King wondered what the hero was going to do, Super Saturn dragged his right foot across the ground repeatedly, like a bull that was ready to impale a matador with its horns. Similarly, Super Saturn lowered his noggin so the top of his head was aimed right at the zombie ruler.

"YAAAAAARGH!" Super Saturn screamed a battle cry of his own and charged for his foe, whom, out of shock and awe, remained where he was. He never expected Zoomer to be able to make such a noise, and when he was tackled onto the ground, was even more startled to see him display such brutality. Now, it was a fight! The Zombie King was excited to see his opponent's true strength.

Zoomer took off towards the cave at the northwest of the village, heading up the ladder and through the hole. Super Saturn was hoping he could knock the Zombie King over the edge of the cliff, which, although it might not 'kill' him, would definitely incapacitate him.

Sure enough, the Zombie King got up and tailed him, climbing into the cave and climbing up the cave's ladder to the cliff with. Super Saturn hopped up to the cave's cliff and, when the Zombie King emerged from the hole, jumped down and used his springboard attack. Super Saturn's attack was a success, but he needed to think of a way to get the King to topple off the cliff; although he stumbled towards it, he came nowhere near the edge. The Mr. Saturns approached the cliff to watch the fight; it had become quite intense, and both combatants were giving it everything they had.

After recovering from being used as a trampoline, the Zombie King stood up and waited for Super Saturn to make the next move. By the hero's calculations, he could probably knock the zombie over the edge, but he had to hit him with all the strength he had, and from the right angle.

Deciding not to waste any time, Super Saturn grunted and stormed for his enemy, head lowered, eyes focused. The Zombie King, savvy enough to know that the vigilante would try this attack again, braced himself, spreading his legs wide, arms up, ready to counter the assault. Super Saturn jumped and darted for the King's chest, but before his attack could land, the undead one grabbed him.

"Gotcha!"

Without missing a beat, the zombie overlord threw Super Saturn at the wall behind him. The impact was heavy, but it wasn't enough to keep the hero down, nay! Although he would have surely bashed his skull open if his bones weren't so strong, some rock chips fell from his spot and fell on his head. Although he did not notice it at first, Super Saturn felt disoriented when he got back up. Like before, he shook himself, and was raring to go!

Zoomer thought of an idea: He was going to trick his foe and get in a sneak attack! Super Saturn snarled for a third time, and lowered his head.

"Again?" asked Zombie King in disdain.

"Again! Boing!" Super Saturn exclaimed.

The zombie prepared to catch Super Saturn, but he was taken by surprise when he suddenly somersaulted. He certainly had not expected this. Before he could move out of the way, Super Saturn came out of his roll and threw out his foot, tripping the Zombie King.

"Whoa!" Super Saturn cooed when he saw the King fall to the ground.

"Yay!" the Mr. Saturns cheered. It was great to see one of their own in action and fighting a bad guy. However, the Zombie King got right back up, and kicked Super Saturn aside. The hero went tumbling to the hot spring, but did not fall into the water. Zoomer did not even seem to notice that the spring was right behind him. This was unfortunate, because it would have come in handy after what happened next.

Once again, Super Saturn attempted his springboard attack. And it almost worked, too. Sort of. When he jumped into the air, the Zombie King jumped with him. He was quite swift and nimble, despite being dead. Zoomer realized he was in trouble when the zombie jumped _higher_ than him.

"Uh-oh."

The Zombie King clasped his hands together and brought them down upon Super Saturn's head, bashing his noggin and sending him back down to the edge. With a terrible THUMP!, Super Saturn slammed onto the ground. Although the attack and the succeeding fall would kill a normal man, a normal man Super Saturn was not. Despite his seemingly limitless stamina, he was almost knocking on Death's door by now. Well, it was more like he was on Death's driveway. But it wasn't a very long driveway, and if he was hoping to defeat the Zombie King, he had to do it now.

Super Saturn weakly picked himself up, but he could barely stand and nearly toppled over. His vision was blurry and fading, yet the Zombie King stood confidently, as if to mock him. There was nary a bruise on him, even though Zoomer got in some pretty good hits.

"Can't… Can't… Lose…" Zoomer heaved. "Must… Save… Valley… Boing."

Hoping that divine intervention would kick in, Super Saturn decided to try one more time to attack the King.

"I… Can… Win."

Zoomer weakly approached the Zombie King, but what he was going to attack with was anyone's guess; even Super Saturn didn't know. He was just hoping he could find the strength to use the attack.

"It's been fun," said the Zombie King. "Goodbye, Super Saturn!"

When Super Saturn was ready to strike, the Zombie King brought his fist up under Super Saturn's belly and thrust him upwards. The uppercut was the final nail in the coffin for the hero, because once he landed in Saturn Square, he stopped moving. Fortunately, he was not dead, but he was battered, bruised, and bloody. Super Saturn slipped into unconsciousness; a defeated groan was the last sound he made before blacking out.

The Mr. Saturns stared in shock. Here lays the one that had saved their village numerous times, brought down by a man with a towel around his neck.

"And now, I shall feast on your brains!" the Zombie King declared, pointing at the Mr. Saturns. He turned to some of his goons. "Take him back to my quarters. I want him alive!"

One of the zombie minions grabbed Zoomer's hair and dragged him away. They headed back to Threed's cemetery and headed down the ladder, entering the zombie headquarters. It was the dead of night, so nobody would see what was going on. Not that anyone would know what was going on anyway.

"Where should we drop him?" asked the zombie carrying Super Saturn.

"I'unno," replied the other zombie. "Just leave him in the corner, I guess."

The zombie carrying our hero walked over and dropped Zoomer to the floor. He kneeled down and started prodding the Mr. Saturn's brain with his fingers, but the other zombie stopped him.

"What're you doing? The King would be livid if we had his brain before he did!"

"Sorry, I forgot," replied the zombie.

"Speaking of the King, he probably wants us back in Saturn Valley. Let's go!"

The duo left the cemetery and returned to the village.

Quite a lot of time passed before Super Saturn emerged from his coma. When he came to, he was on a plank of wood. His costume was still on, but he was still in terrible shape; his body ached, and every time he tried to move, a great pain was felt by any given body part. Even his whiskers were making him uncomfortable.

When Super Saturn had opened his eyes, he found himself in a room surrounded by zombies. Their King stood at the other end of the bed, watching him. Super Saturn grunted as he spoke.

"Ugh…Where am I? Dakota…"

"You are in our base, Super Saturn! Welcome to my humble abode. Make yourself comfortable, if you can," mocked the Zombie King. The air was chilly to Zoomer, but none of the zombies noticed, or, if they did, they didn't care. In truth, they couldn't feel how frigid it was underground.

"How I get here?" Zoomer asked.

"After your little stand in Saturn Valley and your crushing defeat at my hands, my boys dragged you here. Speaking of Saturn Valley, it may be best not to go back there for a while."

Super Saturn was about to ask what the Zombie King meant, but he answered before he could speak.

"Your humble little community is now full of zombies. I don't mean human zombies; I mean your own kind. Everyone you cared about, everyone you were friends with, is now a brain-eating abomination. And do you know why? Because _you_ failed to stop me. You tried so very, very hard to save your homeland. It was an admirable effort! It truly was. Unfortunately, you just weren't up to the task. Perhaps all those other victories of yours were pure luck! Hahaha! Wouldn't that be somethin'?"

There was no response of Super Saturn. He just looked at the Zombie King with a dead stare.  
"I will stop you. Boing!"

"PFFFTHAHAHAHA!" The Zombie King laughed. "_You'll _stop me? What are you going to do? The only part of you that doesn't seem to be broken is your costume. Can you even walk? Your own whiskers hurt you! And you think you can bring me down? That's a good one!"

Zoomer was on the verge of tears by now. He felt like a failure. He had failed to save his friends and family, he had failed to save his village, and he failed himself as a superhero. He collapsed on the board, staring up at the ceiling. The Zombie King stood by his side.

"I'm going back outside to turn the rest of civilization into a zombie now. Feel free to stop me if you feel so inclined, Super Saturn."

He motioned to his fellow zombies to follow him, and they all returned to the staircase that led to the graveyard. "It's good to be King" was the last thing Super Saturn heard him say.

Hours passed. Zoomer didn't move from his spot. He continued to stare at the ceiling; it was the only thing that gave him solace. It was the only thing that understood his pain. That's when he noticed the TV. Zoomer looked to his right, and darted his eyes up the wall at the television. There was a news report about the zombie takeover. Various countries were reporting on the worldwide catastrophe, and the news reporters were detailing how devastating it was to watch someone you care for get mauled, thrown to the ground, and bitten. During the Summers broadcast, this fate happened upon one of the news anchors, who was attacked by zombies live on TV. Grunting and growling could be heard, as well as screams that were quickly silenced. The news anchor stood up, showcasing his blue-green skin and red, sunken eyes to anyone watching. For some reason, he tore off his clothes until he was wearing nothing but red boxers.

Despite the severity of his injuries, Super Saturn's will was renewed with the same determination he had before. Although he had lost hope, he knew now what sort of fate awaited Earth if he could not stop it. Grunting and seething in pain, Zoomer got off the table and landed softly on the ground; his joints hurt, but there was no way he was going to let them get the better of him. He limped towards the steps leading to the cemetery. He could barely walk, and the pangs of pain were too much for him, but still he trudged on. Super Saturn hid in the forested area of Threed and headed for the desert road.

"Must keep going. Must keep going. Zoom!" Super Saturn uttered to himself to give himself the ability to carry on that he so desperately needed. Although it broke his heart to do so, he did not return to Saturn Valley. He was too weak to stand up to the zombies and their king.

Although he mustered up the strength to get through the desert, our hero was so broken from the fight and the heat from the sand lands, he collapsed in the tunnel leading to Fourside. Before he lost consciousness a second time, he uttered three words.

"I have failed."


	5. Don't Stop Thinkin' About Tomorrow

When Super Saturn woke up, he did not know. He was lying on his back and staring up at two conjoined light roads that shone brightly. There was a sense of relief when he realized he was lying on a very soft bed; it was much nicer than the wooden board the zombies placed him on. He was still in a lot of pain, but some of his injuries, namely his bruises, had fully, or started to, heal.

The tiled ceiling he was staring at looked familiar, as did the white and blue titled floor. His bed was against a wall, as he learned when he looked to his left. To his right was a square hole, blocked off by a set of rails around it. A stairway was at the other end of the room; _now_ Super Saturn knew where he was! Zoomer was in Dr. Andonuts' laboratory, located in Winters. From downstairs, the hero could hear various power tools being used, as well as regular ones. Drills, hammers, saws, you name it, and someone was using it.

After trying to get some more sleep and getting nowhere because of the noise, Super Saturn decided to get up and see what the commotion was about. When he put his feet on the ground, he was relieved to feel that his ankles had also started to recover. He had no idea how long he was out for, he Zoomer knew there was no way such grievous injuries would heal so quickly. Zoomer headed downstairs and into the lab's foyer, where he saw the good doctor at a table with various pieces of equipment laying around. Other than the obvious, there were protractors, levels, bolts, nuts (both the metal and edible kinds), and steel bars, pipes, and rails, as well as flat discs. Andonuts eventually realized that Zoomer was out of bed, and turned around to greet him.

"You're awake! That's great!" Dr. Andonuts exclaimed. His white hair was as distinct as ever, but it was a little stringy and fine. Andonuts was in his sixties now, but he still had the genius spirit and would never let it go. "How do you feel?"

"Kay-o?" Zoomer asked. He did feel a lot better, but he was still in bad shape. "What day is today? Bing!"

"It's Thursday. You've been out for three weeks!"

Zoomer's eyes widened. "Three weeks? Boing!"

Dr. Andonuts nodded. "I found you while attending a convention in Fourside. You were unconscious in the tunnel connecting the city to the desert. It's a good thing I found you, too – you were really dehydrated and injured. What happened?"

Super Saturn explained that he was trying to stop the zombie infestation, and that he met their King and lost the battle.

"Oh, my!" Dr. Andonuts exclaimed. "Well, it's a good thing you've gotten some rest. Your wounds appear to have healed immensely."

"I must go back," Zoomer replied. "I must save my home. Dakota!"

"No, not in the shape you're in. You need to let your wounds fully heal, and you also need to eat. I have lots of peanut cheese bars."

Zoomer sighed. He really, desperately wanted to head back out and save the world. It had been three weeks since his defeat, and who knows how many more people the zombies have converted in that time? Not only that, but the Zombie King might not even be in Eagleland anymore. He could be in a completely different part of the world by now. That was a discouraging thought. Had Super Saturn's journey been a total waste? The hero pondered his next choice of action, but he was in quite the pickle. Assuming he encountered the Zombie King again, how would he defeat him? Zoomer put up a good effort, but it wasn't enough. The defeat was _crushing_.

Nonetheless, he stood by his decision and explained it to Dr. Andonuts. Zoomer rationalized that it was better to try again before it was too late.

"Zoomer, I understand your point, but please, _please_ listen to me: You won't survive out there. The zombie's have already converted a majority of Eagleland into zombies, your village included. I won't chastise you for your decision, but you are definitely _not_ ready. Here, come take a look."

Dr. Andonuts lead Zoomer over to a table with a TV resting on it, and turned it on. It was on a news station. The story was what our hero expected: Zombies were everywhere and eating people's brains, or turning them into one of their own. Dr. Andonuts flipped to other news stations, and they were all covering the zombie takeover. There was no weather, no sports, and no entertainment: It was just the zombie takeover. One channel showed a female reporter interviewing the Zombie King.

"So, what does the Second Wave of the Zombie Empire, or SWOTZE, want?" asked the news reporter.

The Zombie King replied, "Well, we want to takeover the world and make everyone a zombie. I think that would be obvious!" He was unusually polite, but his response was filled with derision. "And this is to Super Saturn, because I _know_ he's still out there: You're welcome to try and stop me. The key word there is 'try.' If you truly wish to get humiliated again, I will be waiting for you in Threed. Ta-ta!"

Angered, our hero kicked a loose bolt away and it slid over to a wall. He saw his mask and cape hanging on a coat hook by the lab's front door. Zoomer stormed over and jumped up, trying to don his outfit, but it was of no use. He just couldn't reach it, and the way they hung, he would be unable to put them on.

"Zoomer, I've warned you—" Dr. Andonuts began.

"NO!" Zoomer replied. "I must save home! I _will_ save home!"

Dr. Andonuts sighed. He knew there was no convincing Zoomer to hold his horses, but he refused to let the hero venture out empty handed.

"Zoomer, there is something I need to show you," said Dr. Andonuts. Zoomer stopped jumping and looked at the scientist, quizzically. Andonuts motioned for the Mr. Saturn to follow him, and took him over to a table at the corner by the stairs. On the table was a gun of some sort. It looked like a typical hairdryer, but the air blower hole was larger and twisted around the shaft of the gun. There was also a dial on the side facing the duo, and a crosshair on top.

"What's this?" Zoom!" asked Zoomer.

"This is the Anti-Zombiefier. It's a weapon I've been working on since I heard about your heroics in Fourside." He picked up the gun and Zoomer jumped up on the table to get a better look. "This dial determines the gun's settings. See? It's got options to de-zombify, de-zombify and kill, de-zombify and knock out, and do nothing!" he explained as he turned the dial. "I got the idea from my son, Jeff, after hearing about all the gadgets and death rays and slime generators he built while traveling with Ness. Once you've chosen a setting, aim it at the zombie, pull the trigger, and boom! They'll be de-zombified in no time! I was hoping you'd stop by at some point and ask about something to stop the zombies."

"Impressive! Boing!" Zoomer replied. "But I lack arms."

Dr. Andonuts pointed to a small, red button on the back of the Anti-Zombiefier's handle. "That's what this button is for. It gets rid of the hassle for you. Just press it, and a beam will erupt from the barrel and de-zombify whatever it touches!"

Zoomer was thrilled by having such a convenient weapon. It would save him the trouble of having to drop bombs on them again! Dr. Andonuts tucked the weapon into Zoomer's blue cape. It was deposited into hammerspace, a dimension where objects are stored. When someone reaches behind themselves to grab something and pull out an object that would not fit into a pocket, that means they grabbed it from hammerspace. Zoomer had calmed down a bit, which was Dr. Andonuts' opening.

"I know I've asked you this several times, but, would you mind waiting a little bit? You absolutely need to ready yourself for the rest of your quest. Eating is a must. Maybe you should train for a little bit, just to get you back in the game."

Although Mr. Saturns lacked a mouth, Zoomer would have a big smile on his face if he had one. He nodded at Dr. Andonuts' suggestion, and the scientist grabbed a box filled with delicious, peanut cheese bars. Like the name suggests, it's like a granola bar, but coated in cheese and peanuts. Nobody knows why the Mr. Saturns love it so much, but they do. The consensus, among people who have tried it, is a mixed bag. Some love it, some have thrown up the second their tongue touched the bar.

Zoomer asked how he should train, and Dr. Andonuts replied that physically was probably the best way. The scientist opened up a crawlspace upstairs and pulled out some workout equipment, namely, a punching bag and a treadmill. After fumbling with the equipment for a couple hours, it was finally set up downstairs in a corner for the hero to get his strength back.

For the next few days, Zoomer worked relentlessly to strengthen himself. He bicycle kicked and headbutted the punching bag that hung off the ceiling and jogged on the treadmill, increasing the speed day by day. He was relentless; the way he trained made the training montages in the Rocky films look like terrible glam rock music videos. By terrible, I mean absolutely dreadful, music videos that the bands themselves would disown.

Zoomer rarely gave himself a half hour break, and would work out for up to ten hours a day. When he was feeling hungry, he would scarf down a peanut cheese bar or two and head right back to beat up the punching bag or test his limits on the treadmill. He was like a machine, and showed no signs of wear and tear until he stopped, in which case, he went right off to bed. Those few days eventually become weeks, and those weeks became a full month. Zoomer was powered by the determination to save his village and friends, and was fueled by his hatred for the Zombie King and his ilk.

His headbutts and kicks became stronger, to the point that he could keep the punching bag against the wall for twenty minutes. One day, he was feeling particularly brave, and cranked the treadmill's running speed to its highest setting. He started out fine, but after ten seconds, he lost his footing and was thrown to the wall.

"Let's try again. Zoom!" Zoomer said. His will knew no bounds. His spirit was like a phoenix emerging from the ashes, making itself present in a fantastic blaze of glory. His determination was limitless, like that of a dragon. Except instead of wings, it had whiskers. But still, any dragon would be amazed to see Zoomer's training.

Come the end of the month, Zoomer was an unstoppable fighting machine. He stood triumphantly, exhausted, yet proud of himself. Now, he finally had the strength he would need to defeat the Zombie King. Yet, he asked himself, "would it be enough?" There was only one way for him to find out.

Zoomer stood under the hook his mask and cape hung on. With a grand jump, his cape's strap was wrapped under his nose, and his mask was bound around his noggin. When he came back down, he heard Dr. Andonuts clapping.

"Very, very good! Zoomer – I mean, Super Saturn, you've come so far." The scientist was standing by the stairs, but he came over to congratulate the hero properly. "Now, how are you going to proceed?"

"I'll save home first. That's most important. Dakota!" Super Saturn replied. Zoomer's patriotism was a marvel of its own. "Then, I'll face the King," he said, seething.

Dr. Andonuts nodded. "It sounds like you've got it all figured out. Be sure to let me know when you've saved humanity! If you can't reach me on my phone, I'll be in the bomb shelter."

Super Saturn nodded, and Dr. Andonuts opened the door for him. "Thanks for your hospitality. Dakota!"

"It's no problem. Good luck, my friend. May the Force be with you."

Super Saturn corrected him, "Wrong thing."

Dr. Andonuts replied, "I know." Although they couldn't do a handshake, Dr. Andonuts used Mr. Saturn's single hair as a hand, and gently shook it. With that, Super Saturn was on his way back home. He hitched a ride with Tessie to Winter's south shore, and he carried on from there to Saturn Valley Village. The walk was long and arduous, and he encountered many monsters along the way. None of them stood a chance against the hero, who took them all down with ease.

After four grueling days, Super Saturn had arrived in Saturn Valley. Once he exited the cave leading to it, his worst fears had come true.

Everyone, from his neighbors to his friends, were zombies.


	6. Urban Zombies Ate My Neighbours!

"Oh, no," Super Saturn uttered. "No, no, no."

It was worse than he thought it would be. Not only was the sole survivor, but the village had become the zombie's temporary stronghold. The houses were damaged, with visible holes, claw marks, and cracks. When Super Saturn was taken away, the Mr. Saturns put up a stand and attacked the undead, but were defeated. The marks on the buildings were signs from the battle.

The Mr. Saturns all wandered around aimlessly, making guttural moans and bumping into each other. Their skin had become the familiar blueish-green as well, and their bows were now orange. Why their bows changed color was beyond anyone's guess.

Super Saturn hid behind the wall and summoned the Anti-Zombiefier. It made a clunking noise when it landed on the ground, catching the attention of a couple of undead Mr. Saturns.

"Bwurrrr?" one of them grumbled.

"Murr," replied another. They had agreed to go inspect the noise and sauntered over to the source. Before they could turn the corner, Super Saturn jumped out, armed with the Anti-Zombiefier. The two Mr. Saturns were shocked at the display and were curious about the weapon, but instead of just looking at it, decided to hastily try and take it away from the hero. Before they could take it, Super Saturn pushed the red button with his foot, and a green beam emerged from the gun's barrel and hit the left zombie Mr. Saturn on the chest. The force of the beam pushed him back, but then, it enveloped him. There stood this glowing Mr. Saturn, who was utterly confused at what was going on. His sickly complexion slowly faded awayto its peach color and his bow became pink again, and his zombification was undone. His glow vanished.

"What happen?" asked the un-zombified Mr. Saturn.

"You're safe! Dakota!" replied Super Saturn. He then swiftly turned the weapon to the other Mr. Saturn and blasted him as well, and the same thing happened. His blueish-green skin was replaced with a fresh peach color, and he was no longer a zombie.

"Wow! Zoom!" said the Mr. Saturn. "How?"

Super Saturn explained how the Anti-Zombiefier worked, but he did it quickly. The Mr. Saturns were fascinated by the weapon, and agreed to help the hero save his village. It would be no easy task, but the Mr. Saturns knew that the village needed their help.

They discussed how they should proceed. Super Saturn wanted to save his friends as quickly as possible, because he also wanted to try and stop the Zombie King before it was too late. Until they could come up with a suitable solution, the trio decided to venture through the community on foot and try to save everyone. None of them were concerned about being converted, since Mr. Saturns did not have mouths and thus, could not bite into them.

As they headed through the valley, Super Saturn felt a great sense of unease. It wasn't just that his friends had become zombies, it was the fact that they failed to protect their village. He was not disappointed in them – he failed them too. But he could help thinking that, had he defeated the Zombie King, then his village, and the world, might be safe. On the other hand, he was back and ready to try again, so there was some hope.

"HEY! Super Saturn's back!" a voice declared. Super Saturn turned around and saw a regular, human zombie. "I gotta go tell the King!"

The zombie turned around, but Super Saturn said, "Nope!" He switched the Anti-Zombiefier's setting from 'de-zombify' to 'de-zombify and knock out.' When he pushed the button, a yellow beam erupted from the barrel instead. It enveloped the zombie, and his regular skin tone returned, and his hair returned to its brown color. His red boxer shorts, however, remained. Once the zombie was de-zombified, he fell to the ground, knocked out. Super Saturn was surprised to find that it did exactly what Dr. Andonuts said. Usually, one of his given inventions does something completely different, like blow up something when it was supposed to make it warm it up. Or set it on fire when it was supposed to make something soft.

Super Saturn and the other two Mr. Saturns continued on making their way through their village, de-zombiefying their neighbors and friends. Super Saturn almost made the mistake of not changing the settings back to simply 'de-zombify,' but he caught this mistake before he took on a group of his friends. Every time he shot a de-zombiefying ray, the gun made a high ringing sound. It was not particularly annoying, but it lacked subtlety and risked alerting the other Mr. Saturns to the hero's location. Not that it mattered, since he was going to encounter them anyway. But if he was going go to Threed, then he might have a problem.

Every time Super Saturn de-zombified someone, they joined his entourage for the good of their homeland. At the rate they were moving, their village would be saved within the hour.

Suddenly, a horde of zombies stormed the valley! There were at least two dozen of them, maybe a little more. Super Saturn and the rescued Mr. Saturns turned to face the small army, who were making their way towards them. It didn't take long to realize that they were intent on turning the saved ones back into zombies, since they completely ignored the Mr. Saturns that were already undead.

"Let's get 'em!" said one of the Mr. Saturns. They lowered their heads and jumped at the zombies, headbutting their chests and knocking them down. Super Saturn switched the Anti-Zombiefier to knock them out and shot them with the yellow beam. They were de-zombified and back to normal in the blink of an eye. Like the other zombie, their red boxer shorts remained, but they were back to normal, at least.

Following the zombie's footsteps, a cluster of zombie Mr. Saturns started making their way towards the entourage. They were alarmingly focused; before, they just sauntered around aimlessly and barely acknowledged one another. It was situational, most likely. However, the zombie Mr. Saturns were faster than the human zombies this time around, and trampled Super Saturn and his group in a stampede. Dozens of little feet could be felt pushing them down and bruising them, but that was of little concern when it was over. Super Saturn was terrified to learn that the zombie Mr. Saturns had taken the Anti-Zombiefier!

Super Saturn's biggest concern was that they would either kill themselves with it, or damage it. He would much rather the second scenario, because Dr. Andonuts could probably build another one. Our hero got up and followed the legion, and they all headed into the cave leading up to the hot spring. When they were in the cave, the zombies turned the weapon on him and shot a red beam; this was the beam that would de-zombify and kill whatever it touched. So, it seemed that, even as zombies, the Mr. Saturns still possessed a great intellect.

Nothing happened when the beam hit the wall. You cannot kill something that is not alive. However, the Mr. Saturns were still perplexed. Super Saturn used this opportunity to kick some stones at them and distract them. As the stones scattered away, the Mr. Saturns dropped the Anti-Zombiefier and chased the rocks, unaware that they were not living things. Super Saturn retrieved the weapon and aimed it at his brothers and sisters, but switched the settings so it would just de-zombify them.

"Yoohoo!" Super Saturn cooed. The zombie Mr. Saturns all faced him, and he pushed the button to fire the green beam. This time, however, he held it down with his nose and turned the gun to the right so it would envelop the rest of the group. Some of the zombies at the back of the group escaped, but now there were only a hundred or so left. Once the Mr. Saturns were de-zombified, they left the cave to track down the remaining hundred. The number of regular Mr. Saturns outnumbered the zombies by a substantial amount, meaning it would be easy to rescue the others.

Humorously, the undead Mr. Saturns were running around and panicking, as if they were at their wits end. When the entourage jumped down to save them, the undead ones backed away towards the wall. Before either side could do anything, the sound of chattering could be heard. Then, they heard the low growls of a zombie coming in from behind. Super Saturn noticed that a few human zombies had attacked the village and reconverted dozens of the rescued Mr. Saturns into zombies. How Super Saturn never noticed them was beyond him; they must have been particularly sneaky, because there was no way he wouldn't have noticed them otherwise.

"No!" Super Saturn exclaimed when he saw what happened. He prepared to use the Anti-Zombiefier, but one of the human zombies wrestled it away from him.

"Hey, this is a neat toy!" said one of the human zombies.

"Ain't it?" asked another. "I'm sure the King would love to see it!"

"Yeah!"

"Give that back!" Super Saturn replied, and headbutted the zombie holding the Anti-Zombiefier. The zombie toppled over and onto the ground and dropped the weapon, but the other zombie kicked the Mr. Saturn away and picked it up. He switched the beam to the 'de-zombify and kill' option and aimed it at the Mr. Saturns.

"If y'all know what's good for ya, you'll stay where you are!" said the zombie. "Da King's already mad enough knowin' that Super Saturn's still alive and kickin'." The Mr. Saturns started moving in. "I said back off!" The Mr. Saturns took the warning to heart and backed away.

"Are you coming?" asked the other zombie.

"Yeah, yeah!" replied the armed zombie. They left the valley and headed to Threed to meet their King.

Super Saturn got up and rejoined his friends, while the zombified Mr. Saturns wandered around the village like before.

"We need to get that back. Bing!" said one of the Mr. Saturns.

"Indeed. How, though?" asked another.

"We go to Threed. Zoom!" explained Super Saturn. The other Mr. Saturns looked at him like he was crazy. Granted, the decision _was_ crazy, but it was their only hope at saving the world.

"We go to Threed? But zombies are there! Dakota!" said a Mr. Saturn.

"I know," started Super Saturn, "But we need save world and home! We need to stop the King! Zoom!"

The Mr. Saturns exchanged uncomfortable looks. Although they wanted to save the world, they were unsure about going into a direct confrontation with the zombies.

"If we don't… We may not eat peanut cheese bars anymore!" said Super Saturn. This was the motivation the Mr. Saturns needed. "Who's with me?"

"US ARE!" declared the Mr. Saturns.

"Kay-o! To Threed!"

The Mr. Saturns left Saturn Valley and headed to the town of Threed, with Super Saturn standing at the front and taking the lead. He was exactly the hero the world deserved. Since it was now night time, the blazingly hot desert air was now a frigid breeze, but it was nicer than sweating to death in a land of Smilin' Spheres and Skelpions. Or, if you were particularly unlucky, you might encounter a Crested Booka or six.

Soon, the Mr. Saturns reached their destination and headed into Threed, where they would make their final stand to save their village, and the world.


	7. Street Combat

Threed was in the same state as Saturn Village was: overrun with zombies. The moon illuminated the area, which was a stark contrast compared to what happened the last time the town was infested with zombies: there was no sun, at all. Despite it being day everywhere else in Eagleland, Threed was shrouded in darkness. Once the zombies were eradicated, the sun returned to Threed, and the town carried on as normal.

Zombies were running around everywhere, aimlessly. Anyone unfortunate enough to be stuck outside was turned into a zombie, although many had boarded themselves in their homes. Frightened screams were heard as the undead soldiers beat down their victims and turned them into a brain muncher. These people tried to put up a fight, but were taken down easily. When the zombies caught them running for their homes, they were even more aggressive and, at one point, a zombie ripped the door open and attacked someone inside their own house.

When the Mr. Saturn brigade had entered the heart of Threed, the undead noticed them. Many of them began giggling.

"Well, look who it is!" said a zombie. "It's the idiot brigade!"

"Do they think they have a chance?" asked another zombie, mockingly.

The zombies huddled into a group as if to look intimidating, but none of the Mr. Saturns looked threatened. None of them batted an eye. They all stood confidently, indifferent to the undead's wall. From the back of the group emerged the King, who had the Anti-Zombiefier hanging off his belt.

"So, you're all alive!" observed the Zombie King. "Well, not all of you. I see a few hundred of your kind are still zombies."

"You'll pay!" retorted Super Saturn.

The Zombie King snorted. "_You_ are in no position to tell me what'll happen. Especially since I have your Anti-Zombiefier."

"We took down some of you in Saturn Valley! Zoom!"

"True. But how many was that? Twenty, twenty five zombies? That's a small price to pay when I have the only thing that undoes my work. Let's assume you _do_ defeat me: What then? You won't get the Anti-Zombiefier back, especially not since I'm about to do this!"

The Zombie King removed the weapon from its key ring and held it in his hands. Then, he brought it down upon his knee, breaking it in half and rendering it useless. Some pieces of plastic fell at the King's feet, and he threw the pieces away, tossing them aside.

"What now?"

Super Saturn groaned. Although it was entirely possible Dr. Andonuts could build another one, it was not guaranteed; that Anti-Zombiefier could have been one of a kind. This was discouraging, but after how far the Mr. Saturns had come, there was no point in letting this opportunity go to waste, especially when they might not have another one. When the Zombie King realized that the Mr. Saturns were not going to back down, he belted one word.

"ATTACK!"

With that, the Second Wave of the Zombie Empire, or SWOTZE, stormed for the Mr. Saturns, who also began making their way for the undead legion. The Zombie King walked away from the crowd and made his way towards the cemetery.

In a flash, punches, kicks, and headbutts were being exchanged as both sides battled for their goals. Multiple Mr. Saturns teamed up to attack a single zombie, and multiple zombies teamed up to attack a single Mr. Saturn. Most of the time, it was a one-on-one fight, but the brawl was so large, it was inevitable that they would start working in teams. The chaos unfolded quickly and became relentless just as fast. Everywhere in Threed was a Mr. Saturn and a zombie battling to the death, although that's sort of redundant, considering zombies are present. Zoomer weaseled his way around the war, looking for his enemy. You would think it would be easy to find a zombie wearing a crown and a cape, but the King was surprisingly elusive.

Super Saturn's hunt was constantly interrupted by zombie goons jumping him and trying to take him down, but they were no match for his newfound speed and might. This did not stop the zombies from trying again and again, though. He had a sever sense of urgency as he wandered through the streets, watching as his family duked it out with the undead menaces. It was not totally unbearable to watch; those that had the upper hand were usually bringing zombies down like nobody's business. There were many a struggler, though, trying to hold their own.

Zoomer decided to search for his enemy from the air. The problem was, he lacked wings. He did, however, have the rooftops of the many houses in Threed to walk across. It was far from the best solution, but it would give him a better view. He just needed something for a boost. Glancing right, he saw a lidded garbage can resting against a house's front door.

"Perfect! Zoom!"

With a hearty jump, Super Saturn was now on the roof of a house, in a row of many. Eagleland had many, um, _colorful_ houses. This one was yellow with a tiled blue roof. Down the line were other colorful houses. As he rushed along, a zombie climbed up onto the roof to stop him.

"Gotcha! You're mincemeat, Super Saturn!" the undead solider declared.

The zombie immediately stormed across the roof and was ready to convert the hero. That would make his boss proud, for sure! With arms open and ready to grab, the zombie's attack was cut short when Super Saturn headbutted him. Zoomer crouched down, propelled himself towards the zombie, and tackled the undead warrior onto his back.

"Yowza! I may be undead, but I still feel things, you know!" whined the zombie. The back of his now aching head had collided with the roof's arched middle. It was not a particularly irritating wound, but the zombie's desire for disproportionate retribution knew no bounds. If Zoomer thought their lust for vengeance was outrageous, he had no idea what to expect from future villains.

Once the zombie picked itself up, it prepared to counter Super Saturn's attacks. The stance it was in was no different from its previous attack, but he was just standing instead of moving. Without hesitation, Super Saturn charged for the zombie, who chuckled when he saw his opponent's actions.

"It didn't work for me, why should it work for you?" the zombie asked himself. Unluckily for him, Super Saturn was much faster and stronger than he was, and pulled a fast one on the zombie. Although he lowered his head, he instead jumped and performed his trademark springboard attack, sending the zombie face-first to the roof's arch. The impact chipped several of its teeth and knocked a few of them loose, but otherwise, it was down for the count.

"Now to find the King. Zoom!" Super Saturn said and continued running along the roofs. When he was at the end of the block, he spotted the cemetery's underground entrance, but there was _still_ no sign of the Zombie King. Instead, he saw zombies emerging from the hole and making their way towards the war in the streets. Super Saturn stared, wide eyed, as the outpour speedily outnumbered the Mr. Saturns. It would be impossible for him to take them all on, and he needed to save his strength.

Two Mr. Saturns had gotten away from the warzone and found the broken Anti-Zombiefier. Curious, they shuffled the pieces over behind a house and inspected the device.

"Think it's fixable? Bing!" asked one of the Mr. Saturns.

"Could be. Dakota!" replied the other. The species' technological knowhow was never to be underestimated, and had been documented thousands of times.

"Let's work!" exclaimed the other Mr. Saturn, and they began to repair the Anti-Zombiefier.

Super Saturn's search had proven to be fruitless, and the situation had spiraled far beyond out of control. The streets were screaming with rage and violence, and several Mr. Saturns had been turned into zombies. This, more than anything, was why Super Saturn's resolve burned so hotly.

He surveyed the area and noticed that Threed's store was just across the street. Even though he did not want it, he desperately needed help, and the only person he could think of for aid was none other than Captain Strong. He darted into the store, surprised that the clerks had not barricaded themselves in.

"Why stay open? Zoom!" Super Saturn asked.

The clerk replied, "Well, we figured that someone might call for assistance. No, I'm not going out there. Thanks for believing in me, though!"

The caped crusader gave a confused stare. He had no intention of asking the store's staff for assistance. Maybe the clerk had ego problems? It was more than likely. He dashed over to the phone and knocked the receiver off the hook, but before he dialed, he thought of calling the Fourside police department. They were much closer, after all. Super Saturn decided not to contact them, because Fourside's police were still corrupt, although they do not work for Monotoli anymore and have not served him for a long time.

Thankfully, Captain Strong answered the phone.

"Onett police department, Captain Strong speaking."

"Captain!" Super Saturn exclaimed.

"Super Saturn? What's up?"

Our hero explained the situation to the police Captain, albeit hurriedly. He still needed to get out and look for the Zombie King to undo his work and crush his empire.

"All right, Super Saturn. We're on our way! Just hang tight. When those zombies get a face full of my Super Ultra Mango Tango Foxtrot Martial Arts, they won't know what hit 'em!" Super Saturn hung up the phone and returned to Threed.

"You still need to pay for that call," said the store's clerk. He was too late, though. The hero had already left.

When Super Saturn set foot outside, the first thing he saw was a zombie picking up a Mr. Saturn, preparing to give an abominable chomp. The Mr. Saturn was squirming, trying to break free, but the undead one's grip was too strong.

"Help! Help! HELP! BOING!" screamed the Mr. Saturn frightfully.

"Drop him!" declared Super Saturn. He rushed to the scene, jumped, and kicked the zombie on the side of its head. The zombie dropped its victim in shock and fell to the ground, which the Mr. Saturn used as an opportunity to jump on its chest, repeatedly.

"You kay-o?" asked Super Saturn.

"Am kay-o!" replied the Mr. Saturn, who, after a thorough hopping, returned to the ground. The zombie was completely winded, and lay where it was. Super Saturn left his neighbor to his own devices and continued his search, hopping back onto the roofs.

The sound of police sirens could be heard wailing in the distance, but gradually getting closer. Captain Strong and his squad were on their way, but it could be too late before they got to Threed. Super Saturn was still hopeful, though, that the Onett police force would be able to help stop the zombies in their tracks. Yet, would they be enough to stop the army? As much as Super Saturn did not want to acknowledge them, the Fourside police might need to get involved.

Now, the war in Threed was one sided; the zombies, who now outnumbered the Mr. Saturns even more, were ganging up on them, in groups of ten at _least_. Still, the Mr. Saturns fought with all the vigilance they could muster and refused to surrender.

The Mr. Saturns repairing the Anti-Zombiefier had made little progress, but they knew that it was possible to get it working again. What they needed was something to hold it together. Regular glue would not cut it, and super glue was much too difficult to handle. What they needed was something truly reliable, something that had benefitted mankind through the centuries.

"Am got it! Boing!" said one of the Mr. Saturns.

"You got it?" asked the other.

"Stay here. Am off to store. Bing!" The Mr. Saturn headed off to the little convenience store where Super Saturn had called Captain Strong. The other Mr. Saturn was clueless in regards to what his friend needed.

The caped crusader had an unsettling thought: What if the Zombie King had removed his disguise? Without his crown and cape, he would look exactly like the other zombies. Something inside him told him otherwise, and that the King's pride would never let him look like a normal zombie. Besides, he had something of an image to live up to.

And that's when he saw him. The Zombie King was, in fact, taking parting in the fray. He was not converting Mr. Saturns, though. Instead, he was just beating them down. His attacks were swift and brutal, as the hero remembered. This time, he was using his staff to swat them and thrust them aside with. Like Super Saturn was hoping for, the King was making his way through the crowd and towards the cemetery.

In a few minutes, the fate of Saturn Valley, and the world, would be determined.


	8. One Against One

Super Saturn had no strategy for his rematch. All he wanted was to bring down the Zombie King as quickly as possible. If he died doing it, that was fine. Nothing mattered more to him than saving the world and his family. Although he had saved his village many times, the world was never at stake. The pressure on his shoulders threatened to crush him, but there would be no respite for his enemy. Standing at the edge of the last house in a row of twelve, he was going to catch the King by surprise, by jumping down and using his signature springboard attack.

When the zombie leader walked by, Super Saturn put his plan into action and jumped down, but he had mistimed his movement. As he descended towards the ground, he changed his position so that he would be right behind the King if he landed on the ground. Despite this, he landed on the King's shoulders and slammed him down to the ground. The King collapsed on his chest, but Super Saturn was unharmed and shuffled off the King's back when he fell down.

"Urf," the Zombie King groaned as he picked himself up. When he was on his hands and knees, the caped crusader rolled him onto his back with his foot. "Ack! Hey! Who did that?" the King demanded to know. Super Saturn hopped onto his chest, and stared his enemy down.

"Miss me? Zoom!" Super Saturn asked, mockingly.

"_You_!" the Zombie King hissed. "Your persistence knows no bounds, doesn't it?"

The hero jumped off the King and watched as he got back up. Angered, the King slammed his staff on the hard cement road.

"I should've killed you back in Saturn Valley. I _knew_ I should have!" the King sighed. "That's one mistake I'm about to correct!"

"Kay-o!"

The Zombie King slid across the road and kicked Super Saturn's belly, knocking him back. The King gave his enemy no time to recover, kicking him aside once he saw the opportunity. The caped crusader rolled away and collided with the cemetery gates. He had no chance to get up and regain his concentration, for the King grabbed him by the hair and picked him up.

"Don't come back this time!" said the Zombie King, and hurled Super Saturn to a building's roof with a hefty throw. The hero landed on the roof of a house on a street corner. Its obnoxious red roof and bright yellow exterior were difficult to look at. The King approached the house when he heard scuttling; his throw was not particularly strong, but at least it could incapacitate Super Saturn for a while.

At least, that's what he was hoping would happen. He heard the sound of rapidly approaching footsteps on the house's roof, and Super Saturn rushed for the edge and hopped off the rigid surface, coming down for the King's head. When Super Saturn landed, he bounced forward and headbutted the Zombie King in the chest, sending him stumbling away. The King fell on his back and rolled away, but the vigilante kept approaching him.

Once Super Saturn was close enough, the King got up and swung his staff in a low sweeping motion. The hero, nobody's fool but his own, jumped to avoid tripping over the rod. The King brought the staff back and raised it high above his head, and brought back down. Super Saturn rolled out of the way to avoid being hit on the noggin.

"Stop moving so I can hit you!" bellowed the Zombie King.

"Can't do!" replied Super Saturn.

Super Saturn lowered his head and launched himself towards the King, who swung his staff like a baseball bat to knock Supes away, sending him flying into the side of a building with a nasty thwack. He fell onto his stomach, heaving.

"Urf," he groaned.

He saw the Zombie King steadily approaching him, teeth bared, staff clenched in rage. Super Saturn weakly got up and looked for something, anything, that could give him an advantage. Even something that would just distract the King for a short while would do. To his right was a garbage can sitting in front of a house, which he could kick at the undead one and potentially knock him out. Bingo! It wasn't particularly useful, but it would work for the time being.

With a deft dash, Super Saturn approached the metal tin, but the King knew what he was up to. He opened the safety pin connecting his towel around his neck and threw his makeshift cape at the Mr. Saturn, which draped over him and blinded him.

"Can't see! Can't see!" Super Saturn declared as he started darting around, hoping to shake the towel off his head. The Zombie King laughed at the sight; he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Another Mr. Saturn approached his friend and removed the towel with his foot and tossed it aside. "Thank you!" Zoomer said to his friend.

"Out look!" said his brother, looking as the Zombie King ran towards them. Super Saturn turned around and, without missing a beat; he jumped into the air and began rotating his feet as if he were riding a bicycle. This was his legendary bicycle kick attack, which he definitely did not rip off from a famous video game. The Zombie King came to a screeching halt as Super Saturn started pushing him back with a flurry of midair kicks to the face.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, OW!" belted the King. Super Saturn gave a final shove with both feet to knock the King onto his back. "Man, when was the last time you _washed_ those things?"

Super Saturn's friend parted ways to join the melee in the streets. The King was still on the ground, so the hero hopped onto his chest and stared him down.

"We done? Zoom!" Super Saturn asked. The King huffed in disdain.

"Not yet!" replied the King. He punched Supes' nose to knock him away. Zoomer hopped off and made another dash for the garbage can. Luckily for him, the King didn't see him. Luckily for the caped crusader, the garbage can was empty. Unluckily, he couldn't tip it onto its side to make it easier to roll. He just had to make do with it. But, what if he _didn't_ kick it? It was worth a shot and would make it a lot easier to hit.

Super Saturn bounced back and pressed his feet up against the house wall, then propelled himself forward and headbutted the garbage can. There was nothing subtle about it, but it got the zombie leader's attention. He turned around to get a face and bellyful of metal, getting toppled over once again when the can slammed into him.

"Clever, clever," the Zombie King complimented his adversary. "Resorting to dirty trick to achieve victory? Where's your sense of honor?"

Super Saturn replied, "Don't need it. I wear cape. I kick butt. Boing!"

The Zombie King chuckled at the response. "So, wearing the cape and mask automatically gives you authority? For that matter, do you really think the police will be able to stop me? Your alliance with the police force won't stop us, especially not me!"

The Zombie King slid across the pavement road and threw his foot out, tripping Super Saturn. Before he could get up, the undead overlord swung his staff and sent him flying onto the roof of a house resting against the mountain wall. Super Saturn rolled across and smacked into the wall, barely able to stay conscious after this uninteresting and boring brawl.

Yet Super Saturn was not one to give up, no. He weakly got up and made his way towards the edge of the roof. This is when he thought of something: destroying the King's staff. He was not using it to control his minions, but the strikes sure did hurt. Super Saturn hopped over the edge and rained down on the King, who put his staff up to protect himself from the assault. It was of no use, and Super Saturn's foot broke it in half.

"How's that! Dakota!" Super Saturn exclaimed. "No staff!"

The King threw the pieces away and cracked his knuckles.

"It's _show time_!" the Zombie King declared. Super Saturn groaned; this fight was already long, tedious, and lame enough as it was. Now it was going to go on some more?

Supes prepared to use his trusty headbutt attack, but the amount of times it had been used meant the King was familiar with it. Zoomer always lowered his head when he was about to use it, which was the biggest give away. His springboard attack was a little more difficult to predict, at least. Super Saturn rushed to his enemy; the King opened his arms, ready to grab him. But, to his chagrin, the hero had a new trick in mind! He somersaulted across to the King just before he would normally launch himself forward, taking out the ruler's legs and knocking him onto his chest. His face planted itself in the road, knocking out a tooth.

The King got up and pried the fractured tooth from his gums. Not only had it been taken out, but it was bleeding. "You made me bleed my own blood," the King said, quietly. At this point, he began to realize that, just like everybody else, he could be hurt. "Nobody makes me bleed my own blood! NOBODY!"

Super Saturn had no time to respond. The King shoved him up against the cemetery gate and unleashed a flurry of punches upon his face and chest. His attacks were more precise and intense than their battle in Threed. Although, back then, the King was treating it as a workout. Now it was personal.

The punches were too much for the hero to handle. After taking a dozen of them or so, the King pulled away and he slumped to the floor. Super Saturn groaned in pain as he felt every fiber of his body ache and scream in agony. The King's eyes widened in shock and pleasure. Finally, he had the opportunity he'd been waiting for: to taste a Mr. Saturn's brain. He kneeled beside Zoomer and prodded his fleshy head; it was like touching silk, or something, except nicer. He licked his lips and was about to tear into his defeated enemy, until…

"HEY! BOING!"

The Zombie King turned around and saw two Mr. Saturn, armed with a repaired Anti-Zombiefier. Much of it was wrapped in duct tape, so it did not look particularly impressive. The dial had been turned to 'de-zombify and knock out,' and they were aiming it at the crowned one.

"What the—"

One of the Mr. Saturns pulled the trigger with a foot, unleashing a yellow beam that sent the Zombie King flying through the cemetery gates and into the graveyard. He violently rolled across the ground before colliding with a tree that stopped him dead in his tracks. Like every other zombie, his skin tone returned to its natural color and his hair changed back to its black shade. The remaining zombies returned to normal, one after the other. It was like some sort of Christmas miracle, but it was August.

What I'm trying to get at, is the good guys one!


End file.
